Addition of an oral hypoglycemic agent to a regimen including insulin treatment of non-insulin dependent diabetes results in a decrease in the dose of insulin required for optimal glycemic control. The hypothesis that this decrease in exogenous insulin administration will result in improvement in the degree of obesity, a decrease in blood pressure, and a decrease in blood lipids, independent of glycemic control, will be tested using a double blinded, placebo controlled, crossover design with a washout period between treatments.